Phoned-In
by kawaii-witch181
Summary: First, an accidental exchange. Then, a phone-related reality brought them closer. Perhaps, as time goes on, the romance petals will waft in the air. Though, at this point, only destiny can tell. AU, RyoSaku.
1. Exchanged

**Phoned-In**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

_Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi ; All Rights Reserved._

**A/N:** Since this is an Alternate Universe, I'll be messing around with personalities. RyoSaku is the guinea pig. *grins* So, really, Ryoma and Sakuno will be different persons here. But, I hope you'll like them. And, no complaining how OOC they had become. This IS an AU, people! Everything is possible.

Oh, and before I forget. This ficcy is dedicated to **_kiryeonish_**. Birthday fic from me. Yeah. Yeah. I did promise about a one-shot, but the story came out longer as planned. No complaints, **_kiryeonish_**. Haha. I hope you'll like this one. Well, if you don't…that's your problem. Go make your own story. :P Kidding. Anyway. Happy Birthday, deary. ^_^

Enough with my rant. You may now proceed.

Italics are either flashbacks, thoughts, or messages.

* * *

**Chapter I: Exchanged**

"Oh, Tomo-chan….why are you taking so long?" A twin-braided girl sighed wistfully. Unfortunately, her so-called best friend hadn't arrived yet. She's currently standing outside a shop, their agreed meeting place, inside this gigantic mall.

With a glance at her light blue phone, she settled on a decision to walk around. Well, that's better than just standing all alone here, right?

Uhmm..Let's see…why did she exactly agree to come along? …. Oh! She had been forced to agree…though…it was partly because she didn't have anything to do. Damn. The advantages of a best friend's instincts. You can't escape it.

Tracing back carefully, it would be that stupid ticket's fault. Why, of all people, would it chose Tomo-chan to win something as impossible as her?! Just what is Tokyo coming to? It was a shop-till-you-drop-ticket! All expenses paid!

Now, you'll think our sweet girl here, hated shopping more than everything in this world. That's stretching far from the truth. Really. In fact, she only dislikes shopping. No, hate and dislike are much much different. Hate is an evolved level of dislike, wherein, you curse to the depths of the world that very cause of your hatred. Dislike, on the other hand, is only getting pissed off at something. Anyway, I'm sure you get the point.

Putting that aside, Ms. Twin-Braided here doesn't give a care to that famous, all amazing fashionable clothes. Who cares about that, when you have enough decent, comfortable clothes? She's pretty contented with these already, thank you very much.

Deep in her thoughts, she almost jolted violently from the sudden vibration from her pocket. She immediately stopped her walking, and retrieved her phone.

_Calling: Tomo-chan_

She unknowingly resumed her walk, in an increased pace this time. She's feeling all panicky inside, but pressed the answer button nonetheless.

"T-Tomo-chan?" She hesitantly began.

"Sakuno! Good, you answered." A sigh of relief from the other line. "Just wait for me, ne? I'm on my way now."

"…You know…you can just t-text m-me."

"Texting is very time-consuming, you know."

"…."

"Sakuno?" A sigh. "There you go again. Know what? You seriously are in a dire need of a call buddy."

"…."

"Alright. Alright. I'll hang up now. Sheesh. I'll just text you." A huff, and then, "Later.."

_Call ended._

Even though, she didn't utter another word, Tomo-chan still understood her. Now, don't get her wrong. Sakuno doesn't have a call phobia or anything. She only dislikes calls. Why? She doesn't know either. Her brain cells would automatically shut down if she answered one; and they would refuse to make her say understandable human language. With her mind blank and with all that, it always turns awkward at the end.

With these modern humans around, that problem of her will surely make her a laughing matter. But, then again, she can absolutely live with that.

Hearing the beeping line connection, she now stared at her phone.

_Hmm. Maybe a minute from now, I'll receive a message from Tomo-chan._

Her own footsteps were practically drowned out by the mall's buzzing crowd. Still intent on staring at her phone, Sakuno didn't take notice. The next thing she knew, the world was spinning, and her butt ached, as well as her nose; and the cold-tiled-floor had invited her willingly.

"Itte…" was the word who first sputtered out of her mouth. Just where on Earth had she collided?! Blinking to clear her vision, she finally lifted her face. Oh. So the same happened with him, too.

….Wait…Wait…Wait! She had collided with a human?! And a 'HE' specie at that?! Just the mere thought made her flush.

"Itte…" said the boy she had collided into. He also looked up, just in time with her.

Sakuno's flush deepened more. Is he angry?

"G-Glasses…" She heard him mumble. She blinked in realization. Ah! So, that's why he stared at her like she's not there at all.

His hands tried searching for his lost item at the floor, but didn't succeed a bit.

Something glinted near her. It must be his glasses. I mean, it's the only glasses at sight here. Anyway, Sakuno picked it up. She walked over and stopped just in front of him.

The boy looked up.

Dark green hair glinted under the daylight's particles. White complexion. Hmm.. Definitely a fangirl material.

"Here," Sakuno said calmly. Her hands then placed the yellow-rimmed-glasses before his eyes.

"Ah. Thanks." The boy said in gratitude. He then stood up, fixed his shirt, reached for a phone on the floor, then turned to leave.

Well…he said his thanks….so, it wasn't that rude…and besides he's a stranger. Really, she can't expect a conversation to happen between them.

Hmm.. She got a good close-up of his facial features earlier. The most remarkable was his amber-colored eyes. He's rather good-looking, too. She had to admit.

Sakuno picked up her phone. Good, the structure is still intact. Surely, that applies with the functioning program as well.

_I wonder if Tomo-chan texted…_

Just as she was about to flip it open, Tomoka's voice reached her ears.

"Gomen, Sakuno!" Her best friend came running at her, a bag in one hand. "Sorry to make you wait. Mou! Good thing, you didn't go so far. Or else, I'll have a hard time finding you." Tomoka acted like a problematic housewife.

Sakuno flashed an awkward smile. She's still a clumsy, directionally-challenged girl, alright.

"Let's go?" Tomo-chan asked with a beaming smile. The twin-braided girl flashed a smile of her own before walking to catch up with her girl best friend.

As Tomoka idly chatted, Sakuno can't help but cast one last look at where that boy disappeared to.

**_~oOo~_**

**-Ryoma's POV-**

Damn Oyaji. It's all because of him I have to pay the mall a visit! If only he didn't get his hands on my innocent contacts, this wouldn't happen.

**_-Earlier-_**

_"Ohayou, Ryoma-san." greeted Nanako, carrying a pile of bedsheets for drying outside._

_" 'hayou." He greeted back._

_His cousin then went to the backyard._

_He stayed in front of the mirror, just before their living room. Usually, he's using his own in his bedroom. But, unfortunately, he woke up with the said object shattered in pieces. He doesn't know if Karupin was just playing around or his pet cat really despised that mirror._

_So here he is now, trying to wear his contact lens. As if all odds are against him, his idiot of a father decided to annoy him now of all days._

_"Oh, seishounen. Want me to help you with that?" _

_Ryoma scowled at him. "No. I can manage alone."_

_His father laughed. "But, I insist."_

_"No. Go away, baka oyaji."_

_Nanjiroh reached for it._

_Ryoma extended his hand more. _

_"Oh, c'mon Ryo-chan."_

_His father reached again, annoying him with that ridiculous nickname._

_"Stop calling me that." He said in a monotone voice, stopping for a moment. Unfortunately, Nanjiroh used that to finally grabbed one of those contact lenses. Another misfortune for him, his father tripped, and that single lens now rested on the floor._

_Karupin innocently walked by._

_And really, Kami-sama hated him now._

_Karupin stepped on it, shattering it to pieces._

_"Ehehehe.." His father laughed nervously. "Later then, seishounen!" Nanjiroh escaped to the garden, almost running like his life depended on it._

_Ryoma exploded._

_"OYAJI!"_

**_-End-_**

Curses. I swear I'll make mom skin him alive.

….

Ah. That's my ringtone. My hand reached for my phone.

1 Message Received.

_Where have you been, Ryoma-san? Auntie's looking for you._

Ah. It's only Nanako.

_Just to the mall. I'll buy new contacts._

There. Sent. Baka Oyaji. It's all because of him I have to wear my glasses today. Senpai-tachi will surely laugh at me. Let's just hope they won't be here.

Still not looking up, I didn't notice a girl walking in front of me. And, before I can react, I was on the floor with a sudden pain.

Damn. Does Earth only revolves to give me misfortunes today?! Geez, this is getting annoying.

"I-Itte.." was the word I can only utter.

….

Everything's blurry right now.

….

Where are my glasses?!

….

I tried to felt it on the floor. How pathetic must have I looked.

"G-Glasses…"

"Here,"

The next thing happened; his yellow-rimmed-glasses were back providing him a clear vision.

"Ah. Thanks." I said, short and simple.

Who's this girl? Another fangirl. Che. I don't care, anyway. …. I already said my gratitude. So, I don't need to further down this conversation.

He looked at her.

Passive face.

Good. I think she doesn't care either.

I pocketed my phone. All is intact. It already fell many times, so it won't be a problem. I then left her.

Hmm.. Braided-Girl. She's….kinda interesting…unlike those fangirls.

Though, he didn't had a good look of her face, Just a glimpse of it. Such a pity.

**-Later-**

Got new contacts and brand new mirror. I might as well head home.

**-End of POV-**

**_~oOo~_**

"Okaeri, Ryoma."

The cat-eyed boy only nodded at his mother.

"Ah. Where's Oyaji?"

"I let him clean the temple,"

He can't help a smirk.

**_~oOo~_**

He threw the phone at his bed.

"Ryoma! Your senpai is here!" His mom called out.

And, to think that he's just back.

"I'll be down in a minute!" The boy yelled back.

After wearing his contacts, he went downstairs, grabbed his tennis bag, and went outside. He didn't bother to bring his phone.

"Mom! I'll be out!"

"Be back before dinner!"

**_~oOo~_**

"Yo, Momo-senpai." He said, sliding the door close.

"Yo, Echizen."

And they began their walk.

**_~oOo~_**

Ryoma now lay on the carpet inside his room, exhaustion still evident. They played a friendly match earlier, just for self-improvement and friendship bonding. Then, a trip to the burger's place followed after.

With a few calming breaths, his body finally relaxed. Opening his eyes, he remembered his phone. His hands reached up on his bed. Got it. Now, let's see. He flipped it open. There must be new messages.

His eyebrows crinkled in confusion. None. There is none. How come? But, what's more surprising is the wallpaper: A fluffy white cat playing with a ball of yarn, captured in a girlishly cute angle.

Ryoma is waaaaaay beyond sure he didn't change his wallpaper. And, most importantly, he doesn't have any picture like this.

He roamed the inbox. The contacts and messages weren't his either.

An image of a twin-braided girl popped in his mind.

He scowled in realization. He must have grabbed the wrong phone earlier.

Really, just how many misfortunes will be coming his way?!

A sigh.

Well, it can't be helped now. He can't do anything with what already happened, right? Tch. At least, he can still text his number. And probably, get his phone back in one piece.

Hmm… Yes, he can still text it.

….

And that's what he'll do.

**_~oOo~_**

The moment she set foot at her cozy bedroom, Sakuno eagerly threw herself at her bed. With exhaustion overpowering your senses, who wouldn't? She spent the next few minutes staring at her ceiling.

Really, Tomoka can be so difficult at times. Why would Kami-sama even give her an impossible-to-obtain-ticket? And why would she be the one to suffer her best friends shopping spree?! Fate really hated her now, huh.

But going over to the plus side, she DID have fun. She won't deny that. Even though she didn't shop clothes for herself, she still felt happiness nonetheless. An irreplaceable one. We're talking about best friends, after all.

Sakuno shifted her weight, still intent to not leave her comfy bed anytime soon.

She felt something solid underneath her.

Shifting to a better angle, she noticed it was her phone. Oh, that's right. She have to text Tomoka. Flipping it open, a different wallpaper greeted her.

A tennis racket lay on the green grass with a tennis ball by its side, captured in a professional-like angle.

She blinked in confusion. Since when did she change her wallpaper? She really can't remember. Oh well. She'll think about that later.

_Ah. Tomo-chan. I got home already. You?_

Pressed the send button. Scroll down for the number. T. Tomo-chan.

W…Wait?! Why isn't Tomo-chan's name here?! Did the phone really malfunction?!

A ringtone. Her phone is always in silent mode. This one isn't. It didn't vibrate, too. Sakuno almost died at the sudden realization. This isn't her phone.

She looked at the screen:

_1 message received. From: 42-12xxx-xxxx , 7:08 p.m._

That one IS her number.

Curses. Fate really despises her. No doubt.

Opening Message…

_Hi ((: _

_Maybe you're that girl from earlier. I think we accidentally switched phones. Or rather, I grabbed the wrong one. Sorry. By the way, thanks for the help. (:_

Ryoma's sure placing a smiley will be so out of his league, but he can't help himself. And those words..he knew it is very far from his outside-displayed-personality….but…he just can't help it.

_Message sent._

And he didn't exactly know why.

**_~oOo~_**

Oh? That was far from the reaction she had imagined. She really thought whoever-this-phone-belongs-to would be really pissed off by now. Ah! She needed to reply.

_Hello. :D_

_Uhm..it's alright. That was an accident, I really don't mind. Just take care of my phone, ne? Oh, and about your glasses, you're welcome. :D_

Well..that can do. Hmm. Maybe that guy is a kind person, too.

Message sent.

1 Message Received.

_Sure, then also do the same with mine, ne. (:_

Message sent.

Ryoma set the vibration on; then settled the phone beside his face.

Bzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzz. 1 Message Received.

_:D Anou…when can we switch our phones back? :D_

He thought about it. Hmm. Tomorrow can do, right? It's a Sunday, after all. Alright. Tomorrow it is.

He continued staring at the ceiling. _But, where should it be?_ He racked his brain for a place. _Ah. The same mall can do._

**_~oOo~_**

1 Message Received.

_Tomorrow, if you want. Same place. Near the fountain._

Ah. The mall again. Sakuno typed her reply.

_Fine with me. See you then. Ah. Oyasumi, Mr._

Sent.

Set in Silent Mode. Vibration: off

**_~oOo~_**

She'll sleep already? Isn't it too early? Ah. Maybe she's tired.

_G'night too, missy. :D_

Message sent.

Vibration: off

Ryoma flipped the phone shut. He might as well take a rest. He looked at the phone again. Now that he think about it, he'd been so stupid to grab the wrong phone. Sure, the two looked similar. But, seriously, with his cat-like eyes, he can distinguish them easily.

His has a phone chain. A small fries plushie.

While this one…A cat licking an ice cream.

Baka Oyaji is to blame!

Though….somehow…He can't help but find that girl interesting.

* * *

**A/N: **How is it? My very first close-to-reality-ficcy? Reviews, please. Thank you. ^_^


	2. Meeting and Conversations

**Phoned-In**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

**Chapter II: Meeting and Conversations**

Sunday came faster than expected. The sun joyfully beamed in the clear blue sky. And, the chirping of the birds filled the morning air. Sakuno stretched up, fixed herself, and went downstairs.

"Ohayou, Grandma." Sakuno greeted with a smile.

"Ohayou, Sakuno." Sumire, her grandmother greeted back in the same smiling manner. She's making pancakes.

Sakuno held the plate of stack of pancakes. Getting two other plates, she began her work. Three pancakes at each plate, decorated with maple syrup, then topped with a strawberry.

Done!

She proudly looked at her work.

Sumire chuckled. "You overdid it again, Sakuno."

She only giggled in response.

**_~oOo~_**

He sleepily fluttered his eyes open. Morning already? He yawned. The sunlight already slipped through the dimmed curtains.

_Ohayou. 10:00 am later. (:_

Message Sent.

Why he texted her first thing in the morning, he didn't know at all. How weird.

Ten minutes later, still no reply. Tch. He'll eat his breakfast then.

**_~oOo~_**

An hour later after her breakfast, Sakuno already decided an early bath. She spent another one hour in the bathroom. When she emerged, she continued drying her hair with a clean towel.

_1 Message Received ; 8:01 am_

She opened it. It was from hour ago.

_What?! Ten am?! Only forty-five minutes left, and my hair isn't anywhere near dry!_

_Sorry. Late reply. Alright. I'll see you at the fountain. ^_^_

Sent.

**_~oOo~_**

Bzzzz… 1 Message Received.

_She took more than an hour to reply. Tch._

_Don't be late :P_

**_~oOo~_**

**-Mall, Near the Fountain- (Sakuno's POV)**

He said not to be late but…haha. I still arrived late. :P

Anyway, I can see the same guy from before, over there. I think he's waiting patiently, just sitting there. Hmm…I wonder if he's a fangirl magnet or something. I mean, just look at his outfit.

A blue-striped, half-sleeved, thin jacket worn openly over a simple white shirt. Stylish beige slacks. Rubber shoes and a white Fila cap.

Good-looking, isn't he?

"Uh…hi," I said, a little bit casually. He looked at me. His eyes were like an x-ray scanner, studying me from head to toe.

….

I really felt awkward.

It's rude to stare, mister!

"You're late," was the only thing he said.

"I know. You don't have to rub it in."

His passive face still didn't change.

"Oh. Your phone," I said, my tone almost like a raging child. "Here,"

He wordlessly gave mine back.

Silence.

This is sooo awkwaaaaard! And, to even think he has that cool aura, even on his text messages.

"Uhm..I'll be leaving now. Uh…bye?" I flashed him a smile, albeit an awkward one. I hurried my steps but felt his stare boring to my back. What is he staring at?! Such a weird guy! =.=

Ahhhh! T^T I forgot to ask his name! Too late. I'm outside the mall now.

Oh! Shouldn't he be wearing glasses, like yesterday?

**-End of POV-**

**_~oOo~_**

Ryoma glanced at the time. Tch. She's late. He's looking at the fountain's clear water when he spotted the same girl from yesterday walking to him.

"Uh…hi," he heard her greeted.

He can't help staring. Twin-braids. Chocolate brown eyes.

….

Pinkish girly shirt, plain white pleated skirt, and flats.

….

She's…really different.

Plain and simple. No attempted efforts to please someone's eyes; unlike those girls who became so much of a flirt.

_Maybe she's feeling all awkward._

"You're late,"

Typical statement from him.

….

He watched as that girl walked away. …That's it?! She only intended to give his phone back?!

Well…it's partly his fault. He didn't start a conversation. …. But still!

Oh, wait. He forgot to ask for her name. What an idiot he was.

**_~oOo~_**

**_Conversation, Text Message Format. (R for Ryoma ; S for Sakuno)_**

R: Where'd you go? -.-

S: Head home. You aren't talking, so I left. Lost your tongue earlier? =.=

R: Ouch. :D Should I take that as an insult? :P

S: Whaddya think? -.-

R: Haha. You're funny! Sarcastic much? :D

S: Whatever. :P Ah. By the way, what's your name? I forgot to ask.

R: Ryoma Echizen. You?

S: Sakuno Ryuzaki :P

R: Age?

S: Twelve. First year middle school. You?

R: Same.

S: O_O You look older :P

R: Because I'm mature?

S: Tch. Far from that. XD I mean…Idk…I just met you.

R: We didn't talk.

S: You're the one who's not saying anything!

R: I'm staring at you.

S: Huh?! =.= Is that a pick up line?! =.=

R: No! No! It's the truth. You're…Idk…You're plain and simple…It's kinda..surprising.

S: So?! Is that wrong?! ||:

R: I didn't say that! It's just…I find you interesting. :D

Sakuno stared at the screen in disbelief. Being simple makes her interesting?! The heck! Is this guy crazy or something?!

_K._

Send button. Ok.

She finally reached their house.

"Finished your walk?" Sumire inquired.

"Ah. Yes." She smiled.

Bzzzzz. 1 Message Received.

_Can I call?_

Her chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise.

S: O_O WHAT?!

R: Tch. Relax. OA much? -.- so…can I?

S: O_O seriously?!

R: Just answer the question! -.-

S: NO =.=

R: Why?! I want to talk to you!

S: Your fault. You didn't talk earlier :P I'm awkward with calls. ||:

R: O.O why? hahaha.

S: Stop laughing! =.= Idk. I just dislike phone calls.

R: Whoa. :D You're really an interesting girl.

S: Whatever =.= Shut up, Echizen.

R: Haha :D

S: =.= Ah. Why didn't you wear your glasses?

R: I'm used with contacts. Yesterday, Oyaji broke mine. That's why, I went to the mall wearing my glasses.

S: Okaaaaay.

**_15 Minutes Later…._**

R: Later. Tennis match with Oyaji :P

Oh. So..he plays tennis. Maybe he's good at it?

**_~oOo~_**

"Busy texting your girlfriend?" Nanjiroh laughed teasingly.

"Nope," Ryoma flipped his phone shut. His father doesn't need to know. At any cost. "Tennis match, oyaji." He demanded.

"Tch. Brat," Nanjiroh smirked.


	3. Fireflies of the Night Sky

**Phoned-In**

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

**Chapter III: Fireflies of the Night Sky**

**-Later…Monday- (Sakuno's POV)**

_Hi :D Just finished school. You?_

Message Sent.

It's been a week since I had met Ryoma-kun. And, a week since we became textmates…and friends.

He can be funny and weird at times..and really, really stubborn! And, he's quite persistent and irritating, too…and really, really arrogant!

Bzzzz..1 Message Received.

_Tennis Practive. Talk to you later, Ryuzaki. :P_

Ryoma-kun is too obsessed with tennis. Seriously.

I didn't reply. He'll text me later, anyway.

He said I should call him Ryoma-kun, but he calls me as Ryuzaki. Though, it doesn't matter to me. As long as he'll refrain calling me shitty names, then we two will be in good terms.

He called me once. Yes, a phone call. I pressed the answer button. You know, to not be rude. But, I didn't utter a single word. *laughs* Told him I'm too awkward with calls.

**_~oOo~_**

**-Ryoma's POV-**

Message Sent.

Five Minutes later, Ryuzaki didn't reply. Tch. Not even a simple 'ganbatte'. I don't know why….I just realized one day, I grew fond texting her. To the point wherein every morning, my fingers would automatically send her a 'Good Morning' message.

…Uh…Is that too weird?

I called her once, but she didn't say anything. Not even a single hello. But, in the end, I heard her giggle.

_Someday, I'll make her talk to me from the other line._

You know…she's really an interesting person. Simple, weird, can be blunt at times, and can really be soooo childish.

_I love kittens….and baking sweets._

And can be cute, too.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru-senpai erased my previous thoughts. He stared at me weirdly. What is his problem? "Why are you spacing out?"

He got a silent response.

I tugged lower my cap.

"No reason,"

"That's impossible nya! You're not the person to space out for nothing." Senpai jumped around like a three-year-old. "Hey, Momo! Ochibi is thinking of a girl!"

What the—

"Oh? So, Echizen finally grew up? Hohohoho. Such young love,"

I walked away. Tch. Let them talk.

"Aren't you going to deny it?" Called Momoshiro, my other senpai.

"Whatever!" I shouted back.

_Well…I am thinking of Ryuzaki…_

**_~oOo~_**

R: Home. Waccha doin, Ryuzaki? :D

Message Sent.

**-30 Minutes Later-**

1 Message Received. 7:33 p.m.

S: Late Reply. Sorry. I cooked dinner. How's practice?

R: Fine. I beat senpai-tachi like always. :P

S: Arrogant, are we?

R: Because tennis loves me.

S: Tch. Whatever, Echizen.

R: I told you to call me Ryoma-kun.

S: You still call me Ryuzaki.

R: Then what do you want? Sakuno-chan? Sa-chan? What?

S: =.= *sigh* Nevermind. It would be creepy if you call me anything like those. Ryuzaki is fine.

R: Ryoma-kun.

S: Fine. Ryuzaki is fine, Ryoma-kun.

R: Can I call you?

S: NO!

_What is this guy thinking?! _Sakuno thought in exasperation.

R: Why not? )):

Ryoma frowned. _I want to talk to her._

S: You know I don't like phone calls. =.=

He smirked. If she doesn't want any calls…then…

R: Then…cook for me. (^o^)

S: O_O HUH?!

R: (^o^)

S: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! O_O

R: Definitely. (^o^)

S: …. …..

R: So…will you? (^o^)

S: How will I give it to you?! ||:

R: Let's meet up. (^o^)

S: =.= We have school and you have your practice.

R: After those. Please~ (^o^)

S: NO.

R: Then, I'll call you. :P

S: Then call. I'll ignore it. :P

R: Then, you can't send messages to anyone. :P

S: O_O

R: Cook for me, ne. (^o^)

S: Blackmailer! =.=

R: I want Japanese dish. (^o^)

S: I didn't agree just yet! ||:

R: Will you decline? As if. :P

S: Tch. I hate you, Echizen.

R: I hate you too, Ryuzaki. :P

S: …. ….

R: I want Japanese dish. (^o^)

S: *sigh* Tch. Whatever you say, Mr. Where will me meet anyway?

R: Can you wait for me at Seigaku's gates?

S: Uhh..sure. Just don't make me wait too long!

R: Yes, princess. (^o^)

S: What food do you want?

R: Egg sandwiches and Chawanmushi. :D

S: That's all?

R: Anything, as long as its Japanese food. (^o^)

S: Oh, okay.

R: Text me if you're already waiting for me. :D

S: Okay :D Ah. Aren't you going to rest? I know you're tired.

R: I'll wait for you.

S: =.=

R: You know, it's really nice texting with you. ;D

S: Same for you :D

R: Don't forget my bento tomorrow. :P Oyasumi, Ryuzaki.

S: Yes, your highness. =.= Oyasumi too.

**_~oOo~_**

**-SeiGaku- (05:30 p.m.)**

Finally, I reached his school. I managed not to be lost. Tomo-chan would be so proud. :D

Anyway, I know you're wondering why I'm so familiar with Seigaku. Simple, Grandma is a tennis coach here. I've been here many times in the past. That's why, I now memorized the road back and forth. I guess…?

I wonder if Ryoma-kun is already finished practicing. I wanna text him…but…he might be busy…What should I do?

My orbs stared at the grounds in fascination, as if they are the most interesting place in the world.

"Sakuno-chan?' I heard someone say.

I looked up. "An-chan!"

"You still didn't change your braids, huh." She chuckled.

I giggled.

"Why are you here? Waiting for your grandmother?"

An-chan is a friend of mine. We've been classmates in elementary along with Tomo-chan. Her brother is a third year at Fudomine. I heard she likes someone here at Seigaku…that's why she chose to study here instead of Fudomine. And…to avoid a stalker…?

I shook my head. "No. I'm waiting for Ryoma-kun,"

"Ryoma…kun? You mean that Echizen Ryoma?" An looked surprised.

I looked at her puzzled, then nodded.

"You're his girlfriend?!"

I instantly felt my face heat up. "Huh?! NO! You got it all wrong!" I'm just his friend. That's all. What is An-chan thinking?!

She gave me a mischievious smile. "Then tell me, why is your face all red? You like him, do you?" She giggled.

"NO!" I immediately denied. That thought didn't even cross my mind!

"Whatever you say…" She still grinned at me teasingly.

"Mou!" I pouted.

"All I know is he's at the courts. I'll accompany you. You might get lost again,"

"…thanks." I choose to ignore that 'lost' part.

"Ne…Sakuno-chan, how come you know Echizen-kun? Are you acquaintances?"

"I met him a week ago. We became friends,"

"How did you meet him?"

"You're so curious, An-chan."

"Just answer me,"

"We accidentally changed phones, and then we became textmates."

"You became friends by simply exchanging messages?!"

"Ah…yes. Is that wrong?"

"Of course not. It just came as a surprise….Echizen-kun isn't the type to..you know… I mean..he's wearing this poker face all the time, except when playing tennis. Gosh, he's such a tennis freak!"

I laughed. "I know. He's always playing tennis; even when he's at home in weekends."

An stared at me like I'm a crazy woman or something. "You two are seriously textmates, huh."

"You just believed me?"

An shrugged. "It's difficult to believe. …. Ah, we're here."

The wide tennis courts still didn't change. I wonder where he is. I can only see the other first years picking up stray balls. Did he leave already?

"Hmm…maybe they're in the clubroom,"

An dragged me to that place. She's so familiar with the tennis club…

**_Knock..Knock…_**

"Momoshiro-kun! Someone is looking for Echizen-kun!"

"W-Wait…An-chan…You don't have to yell…It's…embarrassing…"

The door opened.

"Tachibana. Stop yelling. You're only meters away from this door," This senpai said, before staring at me. "Are you looking for Echizen?"

"Uh..yes?" That came out as a question. He grinned at me, very identical to the one An gave me earlier.

"Oi! Echizen! Your girlfriend is here! How come you didn't tell me about her?"

=.= Do they have to yell? And, I'm not his girlfriend!

"Ryuzaki?"

Ryoma-kun's voice seemed puzzled. Several seconds after, he's already in front of me, all set. He began walking..so I have to catch up with him.

"I told you to text me when you get here." He said, when he saw me by walking by his side.

"I would have done that..if only An-chan didn't drag me here,"

"Tachibana? You know her?"

"Yeah, my friend."

"Enjoy your date!" Both senpai and An-chan yelled.

Ryoma-kun ignored it…then I ignored it, too.

"You cooked?"

"Yes, your highness." I rolled my eyes. "It's already prepared and all set for you to eat."

He smirked. "Good,"

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked him.

"Park,"

**_~oOo~_**

It's already dusk. He had chosen the park because he knew at this time, there will be no one around. The playful kids were already ordered to go home, and those students don't want to stay so long either.

The atmosphere will be perfect.

The moment the both of them were seated, Ryoma was already opening up the packed food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked Sakuno.

She only shook her head. "I'm still full,"

"Suite yourself,"

He munched on a sliced egg sandwich.

_Her cooking is really good._

"Ne…Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno began.

"Hmm?"

"…Don't you feel a little bit awkward?"

"Huh?"

_What is Ryuzaki saying?_

"I…I mean…this is the first time we have this kind of conversation, right? …uh…don't you feel a little bit awkward? … I mean…we only became friends in text messages…" She trailed off.

"Why would I feel that way? True, we became friends in messages; but isn't that just the same in the real world? It IS still us who became friends. No one else. Even if you turn the world up-side down, it doesn't change the fact that we've known each other."

_Ryoma-kun's right…There's no use if I keep feeling this awkward…_

"Ne, Ryoma-kun. It's evening already…we're not going home yet?"

"Want some?" He offered her a designed-fried-octopus.

Sakuno stood up.

"….I'm going home, then."

"Wait!"

She looked back. "What?"

"Can you come with me? I wanted to show you something, Ryuzaki."

"..But…"

"Please?" He held her wrist.

She sighed. "Alright,"

**_~oOo~_**

Sakuno never thought that the place Ryoma meant was in a forest. Well…it really isn't a forest? I mean…it is still connected to the park…but the large trees made her thought otherwise.

It really isn't that scary. It's like a hidden peaceful refuge.

She is staring at their locked hands as they came to a halt.

"What is it, Ryoma-kun?"

"Do you like it?" He asked, staring at her.

"Wha…?" Sakuno instantly avoided his gaze. Why is he always staring at her?!

However, as her eyes looked around, the surroundings came a surprise.

_This place is simply amazing…!_

They were both standing in a grassy clearing. Trees, groves, and underbrush were arranged to decorate around it. Different masses of flowers made it more beautiful and breathtaking. Nocturnal butterflies were already beginning their nectar-hunting and are fluttering from flower to flower.

As if Mother Nature wasn't yet satisfied, the glowing last rays of sunset began to illuminate this amazing place.

But with a tick from the clock, those illuminating rays were gone in a blink. Instead, bright glowing fireflies filled the darkness.

"W…Wonderful…" Sakuno said, eyes sparkling in amazement.

"Fireflies are so pretty, ne?" Ryoma spoke in a relaxed and calm manner. He's lying on the grass, his arms folded underneath his head, serving as a pillow.

Sakuno nodded, sitting beside him. "Fireflies are like the stars of the solid ground, albeit moving."

"Yeah..and the stars are like the fireflies of the night sky; twinkling brightly at the revolving Earth."

"Ryoma-kun..you love stars and fireflies, ne?"

He still continued to gaze up.

"Yeah..they always make the dull night more beautiful and enjoyable. Don't you agree?"

"That's right." She smiled at him. "The stars look like they are winking at us, ne?"

"I wonder, Ryuzaki. In that vast night sky, which star are you?" Ryoma inquired.

Sakuno giggled. "That unseen one,"

"Huh?! Why?!" He looked at her in disbelief. _So, she's saying she'll hide from me?!_

She chuckled. "Even though…you can't see me, I always exist to watch over you." A genuine smile painted her face.

And….it's a first to see him being all shy and red at the same time.

**_~oOo~_**

The two of them finally decided to leave that peaceful and calm confinement. Ryoma insisted to walk Sakuno home. It's getting late, was his excuse. Sakuno, being herself, didn't try to argue anymore. She had to admit, Ryoma is an enjoyable companion.

"Ne, Ryuzaki." Ryoma began, to break the silence. "I like you,"

Sakuno looked at him in pure disbelief. "Huh? …. Ryoma-kun?"

_He's joking, right?_

"I like you."

"Uh..? You mean…that 'like'?"

"Yes, that 'like'."

"That…where you date, hug, and kiss…and…Like that 'like'?"

"Yes, like that 'like'."

_Ryuzaki has so many questions. Doesn't she get what I mean?!_

"EHHHHHH?!" She can feel her blush intensifying. "Are you serious? I mean…we've only met…a week ago..and…and…it's impossible for someone to like a person like that within seven days…right?"

"Date me, Ryuzaki." Ryoma said with a passive face.

"Ryoma-kun! Mou! You're not even listening!"

Only a few more, and her face would surely be a human tomato.

"What's wrong with me liking you? I know…it's only a few days since we've met..but….you're really interesting…and different…that's why…I…I…Just date me!" Ryoma could feel that blush creeping to his cheeks. He looked away, attempting to hide it.

Who would have thought that confessing would be so embarrassing?

"…."

_I'm…rejected?_

"…Ryuzaki? … You don't like me?"

"I…I don't know, okay! That 'like' feeling is a foreign thing for me….I…I don't know…Ryoma-kun…"

Echizen sighed. "I guess, I'm too soon, huh."

Ryuzaki shook her head. "No, not really. I..I just don't know this weird feeling yet…" She chuckled. "Am I too weird? They are my own feelings yet I can't sort them out."

He yanked her braid gently.

"Itte! Wha—"

Sakuno didn't finish her sentence for Ryoma already enveloped her in a warm and comforting embrace.

"Whether you like me back or not, I will still like you, ne?" He buried his face to her auburn tresses and can almost smell her cherry scent. "Ryuzaki."

Sakuno didn't answer. She only let herself accept that welcoming warmth of his and allowed her arms to hug him back.

"Come, I'll take you home."

Ryoma broke their embrace and resumed their walk, now holding her hand tightly, like he'll lose her if he'll dare to let go.

"Ah, y-yeah."

_Ryoma-kun is such a sweet person. I'm glad I met him._

_But…I wonder…what is this weird feeling in my chest whenever I'm texting him. It's all warm and light… And, I can feel it intensify right now…when I'm with him…it's really, really weird. But…it is pleasant and fine, too…Weird…I can hear the pounding of my heart…like it's going to jump out soon…_

_Does Ryoma-kun felt something like this, too?_

_…._

_Is it nice to like someone? They say it's like there are fireworks exploding in your chest. Those emotions you haven't felt before…but those feelings, they say, can really make you ultimately happy and can make you smile for no reason. _

_Is it really such a nice feeling? My friends were always saying they wanted to fall in love. Maybe…Maybe…I'm feeling close to that right now…? Or…is it something else…?_

"Ne, Ryuzaki. Cook for me again." Ryoma smiled.

"O-Okay…"

"Let's meet up tomorrow again."

This time, Sakuno smiled. "Sure,"

...

She'll definitely sort out these feelings of hers. And, at that time, she's sure she can allow herself to tell him…and, perhaps, return his feelings too.

However, at this point….only destiny can tell.

**~End**

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to end it that way. You know, Reality is so unpredictable. That applies here, too. I hope you like this ficcy, my first three-shot. ^_^ I know, emoticons are seriously a no-no for Ryoma. But what can I say? This is an AU. And, I wanted to show you that someone can have an entirely different personality when exchanging messages, online or not.

Your Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank You. ^_^


End file.
